Harvest moon: Island Of Happiness
by DeidaraXD
Summary: basically, this is my telling of my characters life in HM: IoH


^^ ive been playing Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness a lot so im making a fanfic! -woops-

Rated M for later...^^ This is played by my OC, Tari. May have yaoi (I dunno yet)

* * *

I walk across a hard wooden bridge leading to a huge cruise ship. Should get me to where I need to go. I see an older man with a checklist. The man asks my name. "Tari." I say with a distant tone. The man looks up for a second before scribbling my name down. "And you're female...right?" I scowl slightly before nodding back at him. I sling my suitcase over my shoulder and push past him. "I don't have time." I say maliciously before boarding the ship. I ask for my door key and snatch it from the host's hand. I sigh as I walk across the hall and find my room. After opening the slightly stiff lock I slam the door open and drop my suitcase and bag on the floor and collapse on the bed.

I slip into a dream. Pink clouds surround me and I feel warm and safe. A loud thump causes me to sit up straight and look out the window. A huge storm!! I gasp and grab my bag and suitcase but have no time to think as I'm pushed into the wall by the force of the waves. I feel dizzy and slip into a dream once again. "Ouch...am I still dreaming...?" I groan before sitting up, feeling a sharp sting climb up me. I fall back down on my back, eyes wide. "A beach? I was on a boat..." Memories of the storm swarmed over me as I quickly stand and search for my bags. "SURVIVER!!!" An old man with white eyebrows came charging towards me, behind him, a family with hot pink to red hair. "Go away!" I yell angrily and stand up. The old man looks at me happily, seemingly ignorant to my statement. "I'm Taro! That's Elliot, Natalie and Felicia."

I look around and notice a boy smiling innocently at me. I roll my eyes and brush my shoulders off. "I'm Tari..." I trail off as I wonder about, glancing at a huge, seaweed covered rock. "Eww..." I mumble before returning my attention to the family. I look at the boy with glasses and wave uncomfortably at him. He chuckles slightly. Taro grabs my arm and pulls me forwards. "Listen, me and my family can run a shipping business in our house." I tilt my head and frown in confusion. Taro once again pulls me away from the run down house he wants to live in and drags me to another one. "Lots of space huh..." I start up a conversation with the old man. "This is where you'll live!" My eyes widen slightly while my light brown hair covers my face. I brush it away and reply. "You're kidding! Seriously?!" I smile widely and hug Taro gently and quickly before running around the area.

"Use it wisely." Taro whispered to himself before walking off with a smile. I finally lay down gently on the grass and laugh. The overwhelming feeling of pure happiness poured over me with the suns rays and gentle breeze. "Right...so...that's my house...?" I look over the the run down heap. "Yikes...what a junkyard." I laugh at my own comment and start making my way inside. "Not too bad...I guess...It has a bed..." I lay down and finally notice how tired I really am. I close my eyes and slip back into warmness. I was rudely awakened by a loud knock on my door. I look at my watch and stumble out of bed quickly. "6:00am!! COMING!" I run to the door and open it harshly. There stood a surprised man and a shocked little boy. "I'm so sorry!" I apologize before laughing nervously.

"I'm Chen. This is my son, Charlie." Charlie waves at me sweetly and I smile at him. "Nice to meet you both..." I trail off again and begin staring into nothingness. "Hello?" Chen snaps his fingers and I turn and focus on him again. "Sorry...again...ugh, this is NOT my day." I frown and chuckle before asking what there were doing in my house. "Oh! How rude of us! Well, you see...we're from the city but we decided to move away from it all and start up a shop here!" I nodded slightly before remembering that I'd forgotten to mention my name. "I'm Tari by the way." Charlie giggled and I look at him. "I like that name!" I smile sweetly and pat him on the head. "Well, c'mon Charlie, lets go." I nod my head and stand up before showing them to the door and waving. I step outside and close the door behind me. "The air is so fresh here..." I sigh peacefully and wander around. "I only managed to keep 500G...great..." I begin to start walking down the dusty path and stop to notice the two houses build. "Taro...and Chen..." I smile to myself and go inside the newcomer's shop.

"Welcome!" Chen greets me with a smile and shakes my hand. "My, you're spirited in the morning!" Chen chuckles softly, a welcoming feeling swells up inside me. "Thanks! I'm only here to see what you have..." I smile innocently and take a look. Grass, Turnip and Potato seed sachets are neatly aligned in a row. "Can I have one bag of turnip and potato seeds please?" Chen smiles and picks the two up, adding the total together on his calculator, ever so careful not to miss a number out. "270G please." He replies, holding out his hand. I pick up the amount needed and place it in his palm, grabbing the small bags and placing them in my pocket. I nod my head and leave the shop, closing the door gracefully after me. I smile and walk down to the beach, humming to myself and passing the red headed boy on my way. "Hi there Tari..." He seemed sad in a confusing sort of way. "Hi Elliot...?" I struggle to remember his name. He smiles slightly and begins working again. Weirdo. I make my way to the beach again.

The huge, seaweed covered rock still stay put. I walk around aimlessly before returning to my home. "I have to plant these..." I look at the weed covered patch of land that sits behind my house and stable. "Sickle..." I pull out my sickle that Taro had left me with and chop the weeds from the ground. The hoe is next. A gentle tug and push and the tools are switched into place. I dig up the ground and pull out the turnip seeds. An instruction is on the top of the sachet. 'Normal Growth.' I tilt my head and place the seeds in the ground, a handful of seeds for every square I dug up. I till another four squares an inch away from the turnips and do the same with the potato seeds. "Let's give you guys some water, yeah?" I smile and take out my watering can. Empty. I sigh and look for water. "A stream!" I run past the seed patches and kneel down by a ditch in the side of the stream. I dip the watering can in and pull it out, lightly shaking the water drops that clung to it.

I run carefully back to my seeds and sprinkle water over them, smiling casually while doing so. "That'll do it..." I put away my tool and secure it to my belt. "Oh! Wait a minute! I have a rucksack!" I run into my house and dump all of my tools inside. "Phew..." I wipe my red bandanna softly, brushing my hair out of my cerulean eyes. "Running takes a lot out of you..." I laugh slightly and walk back out to the freshness out of the farm. "I think I'll visit Taro." I smile and walk towards the red-headed family's house. I knock gently before hearing Taro shout loudly "COME IN!!" I jump suddenly by the loudness but quickly regain my demeanor. The door creaks open and I smile. "Hi Taro, Elliot, Natalie and Felicia." Everyone waves. "Oh! Morning sweetie!" Felicia gives me a warm hug before returning to the counter. "My eyebrows are telling me it'll be cloudy tomorrow..." Taro gazes and rubs his eyebrow before walking around.

"Hi Natalie!" I walk over to her, waving my hand. Natalie sighs before turning to me. "Hey, mornin'. No matter what the weather is, morning air feels good." I smile and nod my head in agreement. "But...the shipping business is hard. Categorizing everything in the shipping bins is the worst." I smile warmly and pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry." I walk away and wave at Elliot. He looks up and frowns. "What?...Oh, sorry...I just woke up...good morning." I giggle a little before asking if he was ok. "My little sister makes me worried. She often talks back. Why can't she just act like a girl? As her brother, I'm worried." I pat him on the back softly and smile. "Sorry, I gotta go." I walk smoothly out of the door and back up into my house. I walk up to the north wall and flip through my calender. "The 2nd of spring..." I sigh and lay on my bed, noticing how late it actually is. I close my eyes and brace myself for the next day.

* * *

YAY! :D Im so happy!! So plz R&R :) buh bye!! (I dont own this...^^' forgot to mention earlier)


End file.
